villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlotte Pudding
Charlotte Pudding is a character from the manga/anime series One Piece and the 35th daughter and one of Charlotte Linlin's favorite daughters and was arranged by her mother and Vinsmoke Judge to marry the Straw Hat's cook and Judge's estranged son, Vinsmoke Sanji. Though at first she appeared with a sweet personality, it is revealed that it was all just an act and she is conspiring with her mother to eliminate the Vinsmoke Family and is just about as cruel as her mother which makes her one of her mother's favorite children. She also possesses a third eye on her forehead, which is something she can keep concealed with her long hair because of the abuse she suffered during her childhood because of it. Pudding can be considered one of the major antagonists in the Totto Land arc. History In the past it was mentioned she talked with her older sister Lola before Lola ran away from their family (though it is unknown how much of what Pudding mentioned to the Straw Hats is true). Pudding is loyal to her mother because, Big Mom used to abuse her in the past because she possessed a third eye. Fishman Island Arc Pudding only made a minor appearance as one of Big Mom's emissaries at Whole Cake Chateau who were with her when Big Mom called Fishman Island about the lack of candy. Zou Arc Prior to the arrival of the Straw Hat group at Zou that were forced to leave Dressrosa early, arrangements were made between the Charlotte and Vinsmoke Families to marry her off to Vinsmoke Sanji. However, it was later revealed that Pudding was in line with her mother's plot to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family, and agreed to pretend that she would be a willing bride. They also had a picture of her Capone Bege to show to Sanji (which she posed in a innocent manner to help maintain their deception). Totto Land Arc Pudding's first major appearance was when she first met Sanji, where despite Sanji's usual womanizing personality, he was willing to gently let her down to his loyalty to the Straw Hat Pirates (since he would have to leave them so they would not become part of the Big Mom pirates). Later Pudding met the Straw Hat members who came to Totto Land to rescue Sanji (dubbed the Sanji Retrieval team) when she caught Luffy and Chopper at the chocolate café she managed and invited them to her house for tea. She provided them with instructions to reach Whole Cake Island undetected. The following day, after spending time searching for wedding dresses, they met with the Vinsmoke Family on Whole Cake Chateau and Pudding learned from Sanji that he was being blackmailed by his family to go through with the wedding and are threatening the life of his mentor Red-Leg Zeff (the man who raised Sanji after he ran away from home) and that Sanji has no choice but to marry her. However, after Luffy and Nami were captured and imprisoned in Big Mom's Prisoner Library, Pudding revealed to them truth of Big Mom's plans and that she has no desire whatsoever to marry Sanji and intends to murder him herself during the wedding when they lay out their trap to annihilate the Vinsmoke Family which both shocked and greatly angered them (to which Luffy was prepared to lose an arm to forcibly break free from his restraints). When the daughter of the Vinsmoke Family, Vinsmoke Reiju discovered their secret agenda, Pudding assaulted her and had her imprisoned in her room where she gleefully disregarded Reiju's comment about her true personality, unaware that Sanji who had came to deliver her a present had overheard her. Skills and Abilities Pudding's greatest skill is her acting ability and the fact that she can gleefully act out with a different personality, though her only weakness is that her true sadistic personality often causes her to showcase her true intentions and gleefully mock people, with no sense of shame whatsoever. Pudding is also a powerful fighter, having been able to overpower and imprison Vinsmoke Reiju, despite the latter possessing superhuman abilities as a result of genetic modifications, though the true extent of her abilities has yet to be shown. She is also capable of using a kitchen knife for self-defense if necessary. Like Sanji, Pudding is also a skilled culinary chef as he runs a chocolate café on Cacao Island and like Nami, is skilled in Navigation and Cartography in being able to draw a map and showed Nami how she can change the sensitivity in a Log Pose needle and be able to take a different direction. Pudding also possesses the powers of the Memo-Memo Devil Fruit that allows her to manipulate people's memories, which includes implanting false memories. She also used a walker 36 caliber revolver with a candy jacketed bullet that pierce armor even Vinsmoke Reiju's exoskeleton revealed that this the Vinsmoke Family's weakness. Pudding also possesses a third eye, though it's abilities have yet to be explained. Trivia *Though she started out with a different appearance in the Fishman Island arc, Pudding's hairstyle was deliberately changed to hide her third eye to confuse viewers into thinking she and the three-eyed girl were not the same character. This connection was later confirmed when it was revealed that Pudding's hair was used to hide her third eye once her true personality was confirmed. *While Pudding suffered a tragic past because of her third eye being fun of, Sanji is the first person to call it beautiful. Category:Tragic Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Liars Category:Gaolers Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Minion Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Greedy Category:Fighter Category:Assassin Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:Conspirators Category:Egotist Category:Torturer Category:Brainwashers